Kingdom Hearts: Nobody Uprising
by General Droid
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light A survivng member of organizaion XIII has returned and now is attacking all the worlds...It's up to Cobra to seal the Nobody portals...and he is not doing it alone,some romanceKairiXSora,CobraXOlette,ViviXOC
1. The Nobody Attack

**General Droid: Okay…This is the 3rd book in the Cobra series…I suggest you read the other two stories, before reading this…it would make a lot more sense if you did….the first book in the series is "Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth"….and the second book is "Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light" Read and Enjoy!**

**Twilight Town**

It was a nice, warm, summer night in Twilight Town. Twilight Town was having a night festival and everyone was going…..there was entertainments everywhere including, game stalls, fortune tellers, rides, etc.

As we see….two figures are walking along the festival….one of the figure was a girl who had brown hair and green eyes and she was wearing a red shirt and a white skirt….the other figure was a boy…he was wearing all black…but he had green eyes too and black hair and the two were holding hands….

The girl is Olette and the young man is no other then Cobra. Cobra decided to live with Olette after she released him from his lamp….they have been living together and being together as a cute couple for a couple of months now.

Olette has introduced Cobra to her other friends…Roxas, Namine, Hayner, and Pence….at first Cobra was wearing his mask at the time and Hayner and Pence kept calling him…"chrome dome."

But eventually they all became friends…but Pence and Hayner would always continue calling Cobra…"chrome dome" as a joke…and Cobra would not mind.

Cobra and Olette continued to walk together….holding hands….Olette soon spoke something to Cobra.

"Are you having fun Cobra?" Cobra looked at her and smiled like always and responded.

"I am having a lot of fun…but that fortune teller was a rip off…" Olette giggled and they both continued walking…they plan to meet up with everyone else.

Meanwhile, on top of a tall building near the festival…two figures were standing on top of the roof….

One was tall and skinny while the other one was short and a little fat….they both were wearing white robes and you could not see their faces.

There was a long silence between the two white, mysterious figures….after a while…the skinny one decided to break the silence.

"Nixas…is that the boy the master kept telling us about…" The fat one laughed and responded.

"Yes Oxon…that is the boy known as…Cobra…he is part of the master's plan…." Oxon looked at Nixas and responded.

"How would we make him help us?" Nixas thought for a moment and soon laughed again, after he was done he was talking again.

"Don't worry Oxon…I know exactly what to do…" The two white figures soon disappeared.

Meanwhile back in the town…the whole gang (Pence, Roxas, Cobra, Olette, Namine, and Hayner) were all talking to each other…they were laughing and having a good time….until they all heard a scream.

They all turned to see people running from something and they see a flying grey creature…flying after them. Cobra looked the other way to see more of those creatures attacking the festival (the grey creatures are the dusk Nobodies).

Cobra looked to see a five of those creatures have cornered someone….he could not see who it is…but Cobra knew what to do. He quickly looked at Olette and said something to her.

"I need to help that person…get to safety…" Cobra then held his right hand up and a black smoke appeared and it soon formed…his mask…Cobra quickly putted it on and his keyblade soon appeared (his keyblade's handle is the shape of a snake mouth….the blade is black and red…and the tip of the sword…it had a shape of a cobra snake's head and it was black…I'm just telling if anyone forgot what the keyblade looked like).

Cobra then ran off to help the person….once he got there he started to attack….He used his keyblade to slice one of the grey creatures…causing it to disappear. One of the grey creatures sneaked up behind him and Cobra and was about to attack…until…a fireball came out of no where and destroyed that grey creature.

Cobra turned around…trying to see where the fireball came from…and he saw it was the person he was helping….actually it looked like a boy…he had a large hat on…and he had yellow glowing eyes.

They boy quickly threw another fireball…destroying another grey creature. Cobra then looked away from the boy and decided to use his own powers to help out.

He made his keyblade disappear and he soon made his left hand into a fist…it started to create a bluish glow…he then held his left hand out…and it suddenly produced a huge wave of lightning…destroying the last of the grey creatures.

The boy sighed in relief and Cobra looked over his shoulder at the boy, Cobra was about to say something to him…but it was interrupted when he heard someone calling him.

"Cobra…are you okay?" Olette was running towards him...and Cobra was about to respond…but it was interrupted when a huge dark ball exploded right between Olette and Cobra.

They both fell backwards…before Cobra could react…two white figures suddenly appeared right behind Olette, one was skinny and tall…while the other one was short and fat.

Cobra got up very quickly…but it was too late…the skinny figure grabbed Olette's hand forcefully and Olette tried to break free…the skinny figure soon disappeared in a blackish smoke.

Cobra suddenly screamed out something to the fat figure, who was just standing there…the figure was in a white robe and could not see his face through the white hood.

"Where's Olette…what have you done to her…Who are you!" The figure chuckled at him…which caused Cobra to be very angry and he made his keyblade appear.

The figure soon talked to Cobra. "Don't worry Cobra…we will….take good care of your…little girlfriend…"

Cobra was about to charge and destroy the figure…but the figure was pointing something behind Cobra…Cobra looked to see the young boy he helped earlier was knocked out and two more grey creatures was closing in on him.

Cobra looked again at the fat figure and the figure chuckled and soon spoke again.

"You can either come and get me…or save the boy…your choice Cobra…." Cobra was looking back and forth…at the unconscious boy….to the fat, white figure.

Cobra quickly growled and ran to the other direction to the boy, he used his keyblade to slice the two grey figures at once…causing them both to be destroyed.

Cobra looked behind him to see the white figure also disappeared in a blackish smoke while he was laughing at him. Once the figure was gone…Cobra knelt down to the boy...to see if he was okay.

Before Cobra could try to wake him up…Cobra quickly looked in front of him to see a dark portal appeared….at first it was doing nothing…but then…it started to try and suck the Cobra and the boy, Cobra grabbed the boy's hand, so he wont get sucked into that portal….but he heard something…he tried to look behind while he was trying to not let the portal suck both of them in….he saw another grey creature coming right at him….before Cobra could react…the grey creature slammed into Cobra, causing Cobra and the unconscious boy flying right into the portal…once the portal sucked both Cobra and the boy….the portal quickly disappeared.


	2. Realm of Darkness

**Realm of Darkness**

Cobra was knocked out for a long while now…..Cobra quickly opened his eyes under his mask and quickly got up….he looked around to see…darkness….no light anywhere in sight. Cobra continued walking around…he had a strange feeling inside…like he was here before, but he can't remember….and then….the name of this place suddenly rushed to his head.

"_Realm of darkness…..have I been here…before?"_ Cobra thought while he continued to think…he looked down to see the boy he helped earlier…still knocked out…Cobra knelt next to him and he tried to wake him up.

"Hey…are you okay?" They boy got up reluctantly…his bright, golden eyes stared right at Cobra's mask, the boy soon responded.

"I'm fine…who are you?" He asked timidly and a little scared, Cobra answered his question.

"I'm Cobra….what is your name?" The boy got on his feet and Cobra also stood up….after that….the boy responded.

"I'm Vivi…listen…you helped me…I thank you…I'm sorry if I was not that much help…" He sounded depressed and Cobra soon responded.

"It is no problem Vivi…I could have not beaten them all without your help with your magic….I thank you…" Vivi looked up at him and responded.

"Your welcome Cobra…" Vivi then looked the other direction and asked Cobra something while he was looking around.

"Where are we?" Cobra stared at Vivi and reluctantly answered.

"This is the Realm of Darkness…I have been here before…." Vivi looked up to him and was about to say something…but he saw something and quickly yelled something at Cobra.

"Cobra…look over there…" Cobra turned to see other figures laying on the ground…they too appear to be unconscious. Cobra could not see their faces and walked up to the lying figures.

He approached the first figure….It was a large animal…a bear like creature…Cobra knelt down and examined to see if it was alive…or dead.

The bear quickly opened his eyes and got up…towering over Vivi and Cobra, the bear yawned and stretched his body out. He looked down at Cobra and Vivi and soon began talking.

"Well hello…." He looked around the darkness and continued talking, "Do you know where I am?" Vivi approached the bear and answered his question.

"Were in the…realm of darkness….I'm Vivi…" He soon pointed at Cobra and continued talking. "And this is Cobra…." The bear smiled and continued talking.

"Pleasure to meet you…I'm Baloo…" Baloo putted his paw out and Vivi stared at the razor sharp claws Baloo had…and Vivi then reluctantly shook his hand.

Cobra looked at the other figures and began talking.

"Nice to meet you…Baloo…listen….you and Vivi go to that person over here….I'll see if this person is okay too.

Vivi and Baloo nodded their heads saying yes and they both walked to the other lying figure….It was a young girl….looked as if the same height as Vivi…she had blue hair and had a white robe on. Vivi looked at the girl and asked Baloo a question.

"Is she…alive?" Baloo looked at the girl and responded

"I'm not sure little buddy…let me check…" Baloo quickly smelt the girl and soon talked again.

"Nope...she does not smell like a dead person…she is probably still unconscious..." Vivi sighed in relief, Baloo then quickly picked her up and they both walked back to Cobra.

Meanwhile…Cobra was examining the other body…this person was human…he had a large broad sword in his right hand….and he had blond hair…..his cloths are black and he has some metal lion or wolf pendant on his chest and he looked much older then Cobra was.

This man looked familiar to him…but he can't remember where….suddenly a flashback popped in his head.

(Flash Back)

(During Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth where Cobra invades Hallow Bastion with his heartless army)

**Cobra's POV**

"I'm almost near that pathetic city in this pathetic world…this is a perfect plan to lure Sora out." I laughed under my mask while my grand army of heartless followed me towards the castle. I soon spotted something in the distance, two figures were running at me. I soon stopped marching and so did my army, I stared at the two running figures. I could barley see them, but they both have large swords. But they have different hair color, one was blond, and the other was brown. I snapped my fingers and ordered my heartless to begin the attack. After I see all my heartless charging….I teleported myself and waited…until Sora arrives.

(End of Flash Back)

Cobra looked at the man again and thought to himself,_ "Could this man be the one I saw in Hallow Bastion? I wonder if he remembers me….better play it safe when he wakes up."_

The man opened his eyes he got up quickly and pointing his broad sword at Cobra's neck. The man soon questioned Cobra

"Who are you and where the hell am I…" Cobra jumped back and took his keyblade out and was in a defense stance…in case this man attacks him.

"I'm Cobra….your in the realm of darkness….I suggest you put your sword down…..now…who are you…" The man dropped his sword and stared at Cobra's keyblade and soon responded.

"I'm Cloud…and you have a keyblade…if I'm not mistaken…" Cobra's keyblade soon disappeared and responded.

"Yes….this is my keyblade." Cloud soon questioned Cobra again.

"Do you by any chance met a person called….Sora?" Behind Cobra's mask…Cobra was grinding his teeth in anger and annoyance….for some reason….whenever someone mentions his Sora's name…he feels a surge of anger and hate towards him. Probably that Maleficent person 'installed' hate and anger towards Sora. Cobra soon responded to Cloud's question.

"Why do you want to know?" Cloud stared at Cobra again and responded.

"Because, Sora was the one who helped me and my other friends defeat that heartless army that invaded our world a couple of months ago". As soon as Cloud said that, Cobra soon thought something to himself.

"_Damn…so he is probably friends with Sora…but he does not seem to recognize me…I'll have to play it cool…for now."_

Cobra soon responded to Cloud, "No…I have never met this…..Sora." Cloud shrugged and picked his sword up again." After the conversation ended, Baloo started to talk.

"Would any of you guys know how to….get out of here?" Cobra immediatly lifted his left hand and a black portal emerged right in front of everyone. Cloud was a little shocked, but he did not question Cobra…he just wanted to get out of here.

Baloo was still carrying the unconscious girl and entered the portal, Vivi ran after Baloo, Cloud gave a small death glare at Cobra and soon entered the portal. Cobra walked into the portal, once everyone entered, the portal soon disappeared.


	3. The Team Up

**General Droid: Sorry people for taking so long, I was very busy and I am currently working on two stories at the same time (counting this story). Anyway, thank you for being patient, Read and Review!**

**Agrabah**

**(20 minutes after Cobra's group arrives)**

After arriving at the new world, Cobra and the others arrived in some Oasis in the middle of a desert.

Once Baloo placed the unconscious girl on the soft, sandy ground, everyone started to make shelter.

Baloo and Cobra looked for wood and made a fire with the help of Cobra's fire power. Cloud went looking for food and successfully found some fruit and Vivi was watching over the still unconscious girl.

While Baloo, Cobra, and Cloud was resting and having a conversation, Vivi was still watching over the girl, Vivi could not understand why but he kept on staying around her and watching over her.

He placed some fruits next to her and putted a blanket over her, while Vivi was still watching over her and still thinking about why he is spending so much time with her, he soon noticed something.

The girl, her eyes were opening. Her eyes were light blue and kept shinning like diamonds as the moon reflected off her eyes. She soon got up and saw that there was food for her and a blanket was over her.

She soon stared at Vivi, a long silence fell upon the two, but soon the girl soon broke the silence.

"Were you the one who….gave me these stuff?" She asked curiously

Vivi soon responded quietly and seemed to be a little shy, "Yes…." The girl soon putted a smile on her face and responded.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you." Vivi felt an intense heat rushing up to his face after the girl kindly thanked him. (Yes, even black mages can blush too)

The girl soon talked again before lying back down in the blanket Vivi gave her. "I'm Asami, what is your name?" (Yes…I could not think of a better name…don't give me bad reviews because of that)

"Asami…that's a pretty name….Oh, my name is Vivi." He said quickly while he was feeling that heat going up to his cheeks again. (yes he is blushing again)

"You're a black mage…aren't you?" Asami asked curiously

Vivi soon responded, "Yes I am…" Asami soon smiled at him again

"Cool, I'm a white mage…I mostly do healing and light spells."

Vivi and Asami were soon continuing their conversation. Meanwhile Baloo looked over his shoulder and he knew that Vivi was still watching over that girl. He soon got up and decided to check on Vivi.

Baloo soon peeked through the bushes and he sees that the girl was awake and was talking to Vivi, both of them did not notice Baloo was watching them…they seem so happy and deep in their conversation.

Baloo smiled and soon turned around and decided not to disturb Vivi and that girl and he walked over back to the fire where Cobra and Cloud was.

"So…you too were sucked in some portal…" Cloud asked curiously to Cobra and Baloo

Baloo sat down and was the first to respond, "Yeah it was weird, that black portal thing came out of no where. I was knocked out or something once I was in the portal…"

Cobra soon responded when Baloo was done talking, "Yes….Vivi and I were both sucked into that portal…after those creatures attacked us…"

Baloo and Cloud stared at him and Cloud soon spoke again.

"You saw those creatures too…I remember them…they are called… "Nobodies" I think that was what Sora called them…" Baloo soon talked after Cloud was done.

"Yeah…those Nobodies came out for no where and started attacking my friends and I…" He soon paused for a moment and talked again. "I… I hope my friends are okay." Baloo said worryingly, Cobra soon responded.

"I believe these "Nobodies" are attacking not just my world and your worlds….but probably all the other worlds…." Cloud soon responded

"I'm afraid you're right Cobra…." He soon stood up and yelled something. "We have to go to my world….we have to stop those things…."

Baloo also got up and responded to Cloud, "Now hold on…your world is not the only one who is being attacked…"

Cobra responded, "Baloo is right, and I also have to rescue….Olette…" Cobra said it in a sad tone while he was staring at the ground through his mask, Cloud and Baloo stared at Cobra again and Baloo responded.

"Who is Olette?" Baloo asked curiously

"My…girlfriend…." Baloo frowned and patted on Cobra's shoulder, trying to make Cobra feel a little better.

Cobra soon yelled something, "I don't even know why I'm here…I have go and save her…and then, make the ones who kidnap her...pay" Cobra said angrily and was about to leave but Cloud said something to Cobra.

"Hold on….it is obvious that you will need help, plus do you even know where she is?"

Cobra growled and responded, "No…I don't"

Baloo soon responded, "Wait, why don't we all help each other out….I mean we can help look for Olette, while we are looking for her at those other worlds or what ever they are called….we can also help those worlds out from those Nobodies…"

Everyone was quiet, thinking about the "team up", Cloud soon broke the silence and responded.

"I'll help, only becuase i would probably need help to save my world…" Cobra looked at him and responded.

"Fine…I may need help when I'm looking for Olette….and I will use my power for us to get to the other worlds and save your guy's worlds…" Baloo soon said something to both Cloud and Cobra.

"Alrighty then…lets get Vivi and that girl and we can start leaving…" Cloud and Cobra nodded their heads in approval, just as they are about to get Vivi and Asami….they soon heard something...it was a…scream. It sounded like Vivi and Asami.

Baloo then yelled something, "Hold on Vivi, I'm coming." He soon ran into the bushes towards where Vivi and Asami were at.

Cobra's keyblade soon appeared and Cloud picked his sword up and started to run in the direction where Baloo went.

**General Droid: Okay...people who love EikoXVivi pairing...please do not get pissed off and try to kill me, I'm a delicate evil villain... and I just felt like Vivi falling in love with another OC...that's all...anyway...I will get the other chapters up as soon as possible.**


	4. The Team Up part 2

Cobra and Cloud kept running through the bushes in the big oasis, they soon made it out of the oasis and were in the dessert, they both looked too see Vivi, Baloo, and the new girl being attacked by more Nobodies, Vivi was using his magic but the Nobodies kept dodging his magic blasts

Baloo was using his claws to fight off the nobody horde, Baloo was more accurate at destroying the Nobody then Vivi. The new girl was using some light spells, but like Vivi….the nobodies kept dodging her magic.

But Cobra noticed something else, behind the Nobodies, was a portal of some kind. Cobra looked at it and he could see….more nobodies emerging out of the portal. Cloud and Cobra immediately ran into action.

Vivi looked over his shoulder and looked to see Asami is on the ground and two Nobodies are about to strike. Without thinking, Vivi immediately ran off towards Asami, He stood in front of her and covered her to protect her. Vivi had he eyes shut and waited for the pain, but it never occurred, Vivi opened his eyes and looked over again…only to see...Cobra.

Cobra slashed and destroyed the two Nobodies, once they were gone Cobra turned at Vivi and spoke.

"Are you two okay?" Vivi looked up and responded

"Yeah…thanks Cobra…"

Asami soon spoke after Vivi, "Thank you stranger…." Cobra turned away from them and spoke.

"Go help the others…." Asami and Vivi both nodded and ran off where Baloo and Cloud was at. Cobra turned his head to see about five more nobodies charging at Cobra, as the Nobodies inched closer to Cobra, Cobra just lifted his hand, before the nobodies could react. A giant bolt of lightning came out of Cobra's hand, the lightning destroyed three of them, and the other two dodged it.

The remaining Nobodies were about to charge again, but they looked the other direction to see the other Nobodies all destroyed. The Nobodies immediately started running towards the portal.

Cobra saw them running and quickly ran after them, but before he could destroy them, the nobodies jumped into the portal, Cobra halted and stared at the portal, soon everyone else came behind him. Cloud was the first one to speak.

"How do we get rid of this thing….this must be the source of the nobodies appearing in this world…." Cobra thought for a second, he looked at his keyblade….even though he was a keyblade master…the keyblade still seemed like a mystery to him. He soon came up with an idea, he held his keyblade up…pointing at the portal. At first nothing happened.

When Cobra was about to give up, his keyblade started to glow and soon shot out a small light blast….it hit the portal, the portal soon spin around and began to shrink….after a while…the portal soon completely disappeared.

Asami stared at his keyblade and started talking.

"You're a keyblade master….aren't you?" she asked curiously

Cobra soon responded under his mask, "Yes I am…." Cloud then spoke.

"So what did you do…to make the portal disappeared?"

Cobra answered, "I locked the portal…preventing it to appear in this world…."

Baloo soon spoke, "All we have to do is just battle more Nobodies and lock the portals up….right?"

Cobra answered, "It appears so…Now, I want everyone to rest up…by tomorrow we will head to the next world….we will fight the Nobodies and hopefully find out who is responsible for this and…the kidnapping of my girlfriend….." Cobra, Baloo, and Cloud began to walk away back to camp.

Vivi was about to leave with them but he noticed Asami is still standing there, appearing to be staring at something in her hand. Vivi approached Asami and saw she was holding a dark violet crystal, it was glowing a light purple glow.

Vivi soon questioned Asami in his shy tone, "Asami, what is that?" Asami looked up and responded, "It's a crystal my mother gave me….this crystal can detect any dark energy….all us white mages have one."

Vivi looked at it and asked her something again, "Why is it glowing?" Asami looked over to where Cobra and the others were walking and soon talked, "I'm not sure….either it's from those creatures…or…." She paused, "Or that…..someone is a dark being…."

Vivi looked at where Cobra and the others disappeared though the bushes of the oasis, he looked at the crystal again and the glowing soon faded.

Vivi asked something again, "Well…who do you think…is a dark being?"

Asami answered, "I'm not really sure….but….there's something funny about that…Cobra person…there's something not right about him…."

Vivi soon talked again, "Cobra may have a mask and act strange…but…he helps people, like he helped me…..I don't think Cobra is evil at all…." Asami looked at her non-glowing crystal and looked at Vivi again.

"Maybe your right….." She paused again and spoke, "Oh and I also want to thank you…for risking yourself to…protect me….it was very brave of you Vivi…." Vivi was blushing was and responded.

"It was nothing….really…." Asami then came closer to him and talked in a sweeter tone.

"No….you did an honorable thing…." She soon kissed him on the cheek and spoke, "At my home….we girls would kiss the bravest men….it is our way of thanking them…." She soon walked past Vivi and Vivi was blushing like mad and was touching his cheek where he was kissed.

Asami then yelled something out in a happy tone, "Hey…are you going to stand there for the whole night or are you coming" Vivi then snapped out of his day dream and came running towards Asami very embarrassed, who was giggling at him.

Vivi and Asami soon walked together back into the Oasis where there camp was.

**Castle Oblivion**

Three figures were standing near a window….the two figures in the white robes were Nixas and Oxon, the other figure though was wearing a black robe. Oxon soon spoke."Cobra had just sealed one of our portals up…should we send more…" he was soon stopped talking when their master in the black robe spoke.

"I know Oxon, and there is nothing to fear…that Nobody invasion is just a distraction for the keyblade wielders….." The person paused and spoke, "Did you get that girl….Kairi….like I told you….."

Nixas soon spoke, "Yes…we now have both Olette and Kairi…."

The person spoke in a satisfied tone, "Excellent….soon my brothers…..everything will soon be ours…." They all started to laugh very evilly and soon the person in the black robe soon stopped, when she stopped, so did Oxon and Nixas.

The person soon spoke again, "Now…go off…and….entertain our keyblade friends…." Oxon and Nixas bowed and responded.

"Yes master…" The two figures soon disappeared in a black smoke. Leaving the mysterious blacked robe person alone.

**General Droid: I'm soooooooooo sorry people, I was so busy it was not even funny and I will be quicker at updating, anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, please review!**


	5. The Jungle

By the next morning, everyone soon left to another world, where Cobra would hope he could find answers of where Olette could be and who took her.

**Deep Jungle**

A portal emerged and Cobra emerged out of the portal first and soon everyone came out, Cobra looked around, they seem to be inside some jungle, there were trees everywhere. Cobra looked towards everyone else, they were looking around, but Baloo seemed to have a big smiled on his face.

After a while, Baloo soon shouted something out, "Ahhh….home sweet home!" He turned to the others and said something.

"I wonder if everyone is okay…" He looked towards at the very thick jungle and soon shouted something very loud. "Hey! Bageera….Mowgli….I'm back!" Baloo waited for a response….but heard nothing. But then he soon heard something, it sounded like….screaming.

At that moment Baloo ran as quick as he can and followed to where the noise is coming from. Cloud soon shouted something while running after Baloo, "Come on, Baloo may need our help…." Cobra, Vivi, and Asami soon started to run, through the jungle.

After a while of running through the thick jungle adn trying to not get lost, they finally made it towards their destination, everyone soon found a black panther and a boy…cornered by more nobodies, there was about thirty of them. Everyone soon got into action, Cloud jumped high in the air and used his sword to destroy five nobodies, Baloo immediately charged and actually caught one nobody in his jaw and destroyed it and soon used his claws to destroy three other nobodies.

Vivi and Asami both combined their spells and created a giant magic blast, killing 10 nobodies. Once most of the nobodies started to move away from the panther and the boy, the boy got on the black panther's back and the panther started to run to a safer spot.

Cobra created a large energy ball in his hands, he soon threw it and it destroyed 5 other nobodies at once, Cobra soon summoned his keyblade and he began to attack the 6 remaining nobodies, once he destroyed 4 other nobodies. The 2 nobodies started to fly away, Cobra was determined to not let these things get away this time. Cobra soon jumped on top of a tree and began jumping, from tree to tree, to try to catch up with the nobodies.

After five minutes Cobra soon saw a huge tree, except there was another portal on top of the tree. Cobra soon made himself disappear in a black smoke, the nobodies were close to the portal, but before they could enter. Cobra appeared in a black smoke and was right in front of the portal, before the nobodies could react, Cobra produced a fire ball and destroyed them both.

Once the nobodies were destroyed, Cobra settled on the ground and he looked up, at where the portal was. Cobra did what he did before, he putted his keyblade up, and just like before. Cobra's keyblade shot out a small light blast and once again made the portal disappear. Cobra sighed in relief and he decided to go back and check on everyone else.

Once Cobra returned he found everyone was okay, he looked over to his right to see Baloo talking to the panther and the boy, the boy seemed extremely for Baloo to be back.

After a while, the others decided to make camp here before moving on to the next world, Cobra was meditating on top of a tree, Cloud was sleeping, Asami was looking for some food, and Baloo and Vivi were sitting near the fire Vivi succesfully made.

Vivi continued staring at Asami as Asami kept looking through the bushes and trees for food. Baloo looked over at Vivi to see he was starring at Asami, Baloo smiled and whispered something into Vivi's ear.

"You like her don't you?" Vivi immediately snapped out of his daydream and reacted

"No" he said, not trying to get Asami's attention, Baloo laughed and continued talking.

"Hey little man, everyone falls in love, don't be feel embarrassed about it…"

Vivi looked up timidly at the bear and he soon responded something very quietly, "yes…."

Baloo looked at him and asked, "Yes what?"

"I like her…." He said while he was blushing again

Baloo smiled and patted on his back and soon said something, "Well you should do something about it, she probably likes you too…."

"Really?" Vivi asked curiously, Baloo nodded

"Now here is what you should do about it….." Baloo soon whispered to Vivi's ear, so only Vivi can hear and no one else. After Baloo finished talking to him, the bear got up and Vivi followed him and both of them disappeared in the jungle, as if looking for something.

**Meanwhile, Castle Oblivion in the prison cells**

Meanwhile, in the mysterious Castle Oblivion, Cobra's girlfriend, Olette was in some magical cage, she was knocked out. The brunette soon opened her eyes and sat up and started to look around, trying to figure out where she is.

She soon said something aloud to herself, "Where am I?"

She soon heard something, she looked over to see another cage, inside there was another girl, with red hair. Olette soon said something to the cage across from her cage.

"Kairi?" The red haired girl got up and looks over to see Olette and she soon smiled and spoke, "Olette! Your awake, so they took you too?"

"Who?" Olete asked curiously

"I'm not sure who they are exactly, but I think there Nobodies, Sora fought them before. Those two white freaks in the white robes kidnapped me, and I don't know why." Kairi paused for a second and soon spoke again.

"But don't worry, we will find a way out, Sora will be coming to help us like always, but tell me, why did they kidnap you too?" Kairi asked

Olette continued speaking, "Well I don't know really, I was just with my boyfriend and….." she soon got cut off when Kairi said something.

"You have a boyfriend? Who is it?" Olette timidly replied

"Umm….well, his name is...Cobra" Kairi stared at Olette and soon yelled something.

"Cobra! But…how? I thought Sora trapped him in that lamp forever!" she yelled

Olette calmly responded, "Well, I found the lamp and I don't know where the lamp came from…..but once Cobra was released, I don't know….well….we kind of…fell in love" she said blushing a little in embarrassment.

"But, did you free him?" Kairi said demandingly

"Yes…." Kairi looked at her and soon yelled something.

"You don't get it, Cobra is evil, and he will try to kill Sora again and…." She was cut off by Olette.

"You don't understand, Cobra told me everything, but I guarantee you….he has changed…and he will help us" Kairi calmed down, but soon she thought of something and soon asked Olette something.

"Wait….if Cobra is coming to look for you as well…then…" she paused, Olette was worried and soon asked Kairi.

"What? Kairi what is wrong?"

"Then….Sora will meet up with Cobra…" she soon put a worried face, and Olette soon said something.

"Well, is that suppose to be a good thing, I mean, Cobra and Sora should team up and…" she was interrupted again by Kairi.

"Olette….Sora hates Cobra, Sora hates all the things Cobra did….if they meet up, they will kill each other….." Olette soon had a worried face on and soon responded.

"But…Sora and Cobra will surely put their difference aside for now…." Kairi looked up at Olette again and responded.

"I hope your right Olette….I hope your right….."

**General Droid: Sorry again people, been very busy….again, and i could not put my documents up...there was some problem with submiting the documents, not really sure, well...READ and REVIWE please!**


	6. The Nightmare

**Deep Jungle**

**Cobra's POV**

**(In a dream)**

"_Cobra…." _It was Olette's voice, I immediately opened my eyes, to see where she was, but there was no one in sight

"Olette?" I sat myself up in a room…a dark room…like the realm of darkness. I continued looking around, figuring out where I am…I was at the tree…but how did I get here? I soon got up on my feet and began wandering around, I soon heard something again.

"I'm here Cobra…" I immediately turned my head again seeing Olette, just standing 10 feet away from me. I walked slowly towards her, feeling relief that she was there, safe, and unharmed. But then something appeared behind Olette….black smoke? I fixed my eyes at the smoke…the smoke soon took form and it was….those two white robed people again.

I grinned my teeth at them in anger, but the skinny one appeared to be walking closer to Olette…holding a…..sword. I quickly summoned my keyblade…but…it did not appear. I was shocked and confused and I then bolted right at them, but every time I move closer to them, the more they appeared to be moving backwards. I ran faster, and faster while the skinny person held his sword in the air and then….he stabbed it at Olette's chest.

My heart stopped beating, I stopped running and was staring helplessly at Olette who was just stabbed, both of the white robed people disappeared in smoke and I immediately ran towards Olette, who was lying on the floor…bleeding from her chest. I tired to stop the blood, as much as I could, I was feeling…scared, powerless….helpless. I looked at Olette's eyes, her beautiful green eyes…were closed….she was….dead.

"Olette….OLETTE! NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in sadness and despair, crying through my helmet, my one true love, the only person in this world who loved me…and now she is gone….forever. I continued crying at Olette's dead body, I was about to hug her…until….her eyes immediately opened, but they were not the green eyes i knew and loved…but they were grey…dark, pale grey. Olette's head turned at me and said to me in a innocent voice.

"_Why did you not save me?"_

"I tried! I tried to save you but…" Olette soon cut me off

"_You failed…I thought you loved me?"_

"I do love you! This was not suppose to happen!"

"_You failed Cobra….your a failure for protecting me….I guess you are still a heartless"_

"No, I did not mean to, I tried…I'm not like those heartless…I'm…" Olette cut me off again.

"_Sora should have destroyed you….you deserve to die…." _The eyes behind my helmet were full of fear after Olette said that. But I soon heard another voice.

"Oh Cobra….." I knew that voice, but it can't be, I nervously looked behind me to see…Sora, and he had an evil, sinister smile on his face. He had his keyblade out, I looked at Sora's face and tried to talk to him.

"Sora...I…" Sora cut me off, but this time Sora sounded darker and more sinister then before.

"**Time to DIE!!!!" **With that, Sora swung his sword at me, slicing me in half….destroying me.

**Cobra's POV still**

**(Jungle)**

I immediately woke up, looking around at once….seeing myself back in the tree where I slept…still alive. I soon tried calm down, by breathing slowly, I felt tears on my face under my mask. I quietly looked up where the moon was shining in the midnight sky and quietly said something to myself.

"Olette….I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I looked down from the tree to see everybody. Cloud was still asleep by the fire, Vivi appeared to be talking to Asami. Asami was also talking to Vivi, but she was holding something, i fixed my eyes at what she was holding and it was…flowers? I looked at Vivi who appeared to be very happy and yet nervous at the same time, I knew there was something about him and Asami…He liked her. I could tell just by looking at him and the way he is talking to her, I looked over to see Baloo who was sitting at another tree, smiling at Vivi. I looked again at Vivi and Asami and could not help but…..smile.

I soon looked up again at the stars and said something to myself.

"_A nightmare…..a lot of people are right….they are horrible…but I never seemed to have them before…." _I paused for a second and soon thought again.

"_Maybe because I'm so worried about Olette….." _

I took another deep breathe and soon I dozed off, falling asleep again, still haunted by the nightmare.

**The Next Morning**

**(The Jungle)**

By next morning, Cobra and the others were all awake and were ready to go. Cloud was packing his supplies, Asami and Vivi were talking more, and Cobra was standing there….waiting, Baloo was no where in sight at all. Cloud had his stuff packed and went to Cobra and said something.

"You think Baloo is staying here at his home?" Cobra looked at Cloud through his mask and responded.

"I would not blame him for wanting to be back home…I sure like to be home, and I'm not going to force people to help me…his world is safe, he would not want to continue traveling with us anyway…" Cobra was about to make another portal, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Hey wait up!" Cobra and Cloud looked over to see...Baloo, running towards Cobra and Cloud, once Baloo was right next to Cobra and Baloo he continued talking again.

"Don't you think about leaving me here." He said in a happy voice while he was smiling.

Cobra had a confused look behind his mask and soon said something to Baloo.

"Baloo, would you rather stay home then travel with us?" Baloo stopped smiling and looked behind him staring at his open jungle home. He thought for a while and turned his head back at Cobra and smilied again.

"Nah…I made a promise, to help you guys to defeat those no good nobodies…and old Baloo here never, ever breaks a promise to anyone, especially to his friends. Cobra looked up, touched by the bear's kind words and smiled behind his mask and said something at Baloo.

"Thank you Baloo, you are a very good friend." Baloo smiled more and patted Cobra on the shoulder and soon yelled something again.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets head out and beat more nobodies." Cobra nodded and made a portal right away, as soon as the portal was there, everyone stepped into the portal and disappeared, transporting them into another world.


	7. Hallow Bastion Part 1

**Hallow Bastion**

It has been a few hours after the entire gang arrived in Hallow Bastion. So far, the gang found a few nobodies, but not a portal. But they found no heartless at all, which is good, since Cobra did not like wanting to kill "his own kind".

Cloud was glad he was at home, Cobra however; remained silent for the entire time he has been here. Cobra probably hopes to dear god, that Cloud does not find out that Cobra was the one who invaded his world, just so he can get to Sora.

Cobra wanted to maybe bring up a conversation, maybe with Cloud, just so Cloud doesn't suspect anything. Cobra thought of something to say and spoke while he was walking calmly next to Cloud.

"So…..this world ever been recently attacked by nobodies a lot?"

Cloud looks at Cobra for a brief moment, but then continued looking around, like looking for someone but answered.

"No, this has been a target more for the Heartless……" Cobra's eyes inside his mask looked down at the ground while he walked and spoke.

"…oh…" Cloud looked at Cobra again for a second and questioned Cobra calmly.

"But….have you even been here before? You seem to know your way around?"

Cobra froze at the question and turned around a little, to see he was leading everyone around this world, Cobra started to semi panic. But Cobra answered in a semi nervous tone.

" …..I….probably been here, briefly…..I don't remember too well…."

Cloud seemed like he was about to ask another question, but he looked up and soon pointed his sword up. Cobra looked up as well and saw more nobodies, about either between twenty or thirty of them.

Cobra yelled out a command to everyone, "Scatter, separate them and take them out!"

Cloud jumps out to a tall hill where 10 nobodies follows him, Cobra teleports to another mountain while almost 11 nobodies follow him, the rest went after Vivi, Baloo, and Asami.

**30 Minutes Later**

Like before, the gang seemed victorious as the nobodies retreated after 15 of them had been slain. But yet, no portal has been revealed, which caused the gang to be impatient. Cobra then decided to go where the nobodies went, hoping there's a portal there, while the gang was walking towards their destination; Asami was falling behind, as she was tired after using a lot of her white magic.

Asami seemed to get farther away from the gang, as her walking is not fast enough to catch up with the others, Asami sighed as she sat on a rock to get a short break.

Meanwhile, on a cliff near Asami, there were 5 creatures stalking her.

They are not nobodies for once, it was no other then……..Heartless.

The heartless peered down at Asami, as they all hunger for her pure heart like savages, but yet they wait so patiently like vultures.

Asami just looked around, since she senses something, but she was too tired to tell if it was real or not; or close to her or not.

Soon, the Heartless crept down the cliff, going closer and closer to her.

Vivi was the first to notice Asami was not ahead of him, since Vivi was normally the one to be the slowest, he calmly looked behind him, and stared in terror as he saw the Heartless were deadly close to Asami and Asami does not even suspect them or anything.

Vivi soon yelled out, running back to Asami, "ASAMI!! RUN!!"

Vivi ran more but tripped like he always does. The entire gang turns around and sees the heartless, Cloud immediately reacted as he was about to get his sword out, Cobra saw his "own kind" and did know…..he can't let no one harm the Heartless.

Since he is one……one of them.

Cobra sprinted out, taking his key blade out, pushing Cloud and Baloo aside as he ran past Vivi and ran towards the crowd of heartless who viciously were chasing Asami, Cobra jumped high in the air and landed in front of the Heartless.

Right then, all the heartless stopped running and all stood there and stared at Cobra, as Cobra was in front of them. Cloud was startled as he sees the heartless are not trying to harm Cobra.

Cobra looked at them and held his key blade at them and mumbled something, so only the heartless can hear.

"…….Leave, this is not….our time….gather our kind into the shadows…."

The heartless twitched and stumbled back a little, confused to see Cobra is ordering them to not devour hearts.

Cobra stood there and talked more at them, "…that's….a…order…."

The heartless soon all disappeared in the blackish fog, obeying Cobra. Cobra soon made his key blade disappear and looked back at everyone.

The entire gang was staring at Cobra, shocked and somewhat terrified. Asami was behind Vivi, as Vivi stood protectively in front of Asami, Asami whimpered something softly at Cobra.

"….your…your….your one of them…."

Cobra stared at Asami, the feeling of guilt rushing into him, into his heart….if he had one…

Cloud glared at Cobra as he took his sword out, he ran up to Cobra, and actually kicked Cobra's stomach.

Cobra stumbled and tripped over, Cobra immediatly got his key blade out and blocked Cloud's sword, as Cloud was trying to "slay" Cobra.

Cloud growled as he tried to over power Cobra with his sword, Cloud mumbled at Cobra.

"You Liar! You are a heartless! I knew there was something evil about YOU!"

Cobra struggled as he tried to block Cloud's sword and Cobra responded back, "You….you don't understand! I…I….I am trying to HELP!"

Cloud responded in disgust, "Yeah! Trying to help YOUR kind…not US, you will just kill us all when we all kill these nobodies…you been using us like tools!"

Cobra struggled more but gained some strength and managed to hold onto blocking Cloud's sword more and he responded again.

"NO! That's a LIE! I wanted to help YOU, the OTHERS and HER, Olette is special to me, I love her, I'm….DIFFERENT!!"

Cloud glared at Cobra and backed up a little and pointed his sword at him, in a menacing way and spoke.

"Stay quiet heartless, once a heartless….always a heartless…….but since Sora is not here to help us and DEAL with you……I will spare you…for now, only since we need you to seal up those portals...no summoning heartless or try to run away, GOT IT!? I can easily hunt you down and beat you...if you even try to run..."

Cobra only made his key blade disappear again and looks down, defeated…mentally. Cobra muttered something.

"….I was never going to betray any of you…."

Cloud ignored him and placed his sword away and walked off, the others look at Cobra, all sad like and they follow Cloud.

Cobra felt like an outcast, like all heartless, but Cobra knew he could not give up. No matter what, he had to save her, save Olette. Plus Cobra cares for his….friends, even if they dont consider him the same thing, Cobra vowed to himself. That he would protect them, no matter what.

Cobra also knows from the very start, that no matter what ever happens, he did deserve it. Cobra knew he committed far more serious crimes with other worlds, like when Sora sealed him in that lamp. Cobra only sighs, accepting this and moves on.

Cobra slowly follows the gang, alone….

Meanwhile, in a cliff about 50 feet away from everyone, there stands a figure, he looks down at Cobra and the others…but he mostly looks at Cloud.

The figure chuckled and spoke quiet but evil like, "Well, well….look who is…back…"

The figure laughed and disappeared in a blackish smoke...


End file.
